general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki Jerome (Hayley Erin)
| image1 = File:Kiki.jpg | caption1 = Kristen Alderson as Kiki Jerome | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Morgan, Quartermaine |parents = Ava Jerome Robert Frank |romances = Morgan Corinthos (lovers) Michael Corinthos (kissed) |siblings = | grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Susan Moore (deceased) Karen Anderson (illegally adoptive) (paternal) |greatgrandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) A.J. Quartermaine Jason Morgan (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (paternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) | cousins = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (paternal) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (paternal once removed) | relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) | color = #660000 | color text = white}} Lauren Katherine "Kiki" Jerome is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Ava Jerome and Robert "Franco" Frank and the girlfriend of Morgan Corinthos. She is known by the screen name JeromeAroundTheWorld. On May 15th, Kiki told Sonny Corinthos that Kiki is short for Katherine. On May 20th, Kiki's mother came back from her business trip and called her by full name - Lauren Katherine Jerome. Storylines Backstory After some searching from both sides (AJ Quartermaine, Damian Spinelli, and Michael Corinthos vs Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer), it's revealed that Franco said to Carly Corinthos that he had a daughter that his significant other broke ties with him. During a conversation with Luke Spencer, Lauren's mother Ava Jerome tells Luke that she was young, naive and got enamored by Franco. They slept together and when she found out that she was pregnant she cut all ties with Franco. Introduction It is stated that she encouraged Morgan Corinthos to continue gambling. She also states that they are currently in her mother's place, Ava Jerome. She introduces herself as Kiki Jerome, which Kiki is a nickname and she states it is short for Katherine. She invites four college students either to make Morgan lose more money or to cover his debts in the gambling ring scheme. The group decides to leave because the confusion on whether or not Kiki is actually helping Morgan cheat, want the group to win, or being somewhat neutral. Sonny and Shawn arrive at the apartment and meet Kiki. They take Michael and Morgan back to Port Charles. During a conversation with her mother, Ava calls her by her full name, revealing her as Lauren. Ava has flashbacks when Kiki mentions Port Charles. Kiki arrives at Michael's apartment when Morgan was going to leave to go back to Manhattan. Kiki meets Morgan's mother Carly, which Carly is obivously not impressed. Kiki and Morgan have sex in Michael's bed and couch. Michael is reluctantly able to search through Kiki's purse. Discovering her paternal family While Michael is out and subsequently goes to the Mystery Man's Party, Kiki's mother Ava arrives and states that they could go out for dinner. Ava and Kiki leave and go to the pier where Ava informs Kiki about her father, Franco, her lineage to the Quartermaine family, and her inheritance from her deceased great-grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Ava states that Kiki can have her inheritance by signing the proxy document and pleads her to sign it soon. Ava is forced to reveal that she has a big lump sum of money riding on Kiki signing the document, which furiates Kiki. Kiki talks to Michael and he reveals that he was sent to prison for killing his former step-mother (Claudia Zacchara in 2009) while protecting his half-sister Josslyn. Michael leaves to go to the Quartermaine mansion to talk to his father AJ, Morgan starts and continously complaining and about Michael and Kiki stops him because she is getting annoyed. Morgan starts wondering why Kiki is now suddenly in Michael's corner. There is a point where Michael and Kiki is potentially about to kiss, but Morgan comes through the door and nothing is made out of it. Kiki and Morgan get into another argument with Michael and Morgan asks about ways to get their own apartment. Kiki says that she has recently found about her paternal side is a wealthy family in Port Charles (not informing them what family and not knowing herself that she is dating her cousin's half-brother). She decides to go over to the Quartermaine's mansion and she meets her great aunt Tracy Quartermaine, uncle AJ Quartermaine, step-grandmother Monica Quartermaine, and her estranged and serial killer Franco. Franco has just got posted bail and went to the Quartermaines to have a "family meeting". Tracy and AJ both try to suck up to Lauren (who she informs them that she goes by Kiki). She has Alice go get her boyfriend Morgan while she talks to her newly connected father Franco. Alice and Morgan arrive at the Quartermaine Mansion and Morgan is thrilled that he is in the Quartermaine because his worrieness of the potential of a budding romance between Michael and Kiki. Kiki goes to Michael's apartment for some comfort after a confusing conversation with her father. Kiki and Michael end up making out, but Kiki stops it due to her relationship with Morgan. Kiki leaves for the Quartermaine Mansion and Michael eventually goes to as well. AJ reveals that he wants Kiki to meet her cousin. Michael and Kiki meet as the first time as cousins. Kiki is changing in the boat house when Michael is angry at Morgan for wracking up more debt (now with his credit card) comes in and sees Kiki's nice breasts. Morgan wonders what is happening. Later Morgan is eavesdropping on Kiki's parents Ava and Franco while Michael and Kiki are talking about staying away from each other. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family